Holding Hearts
by Christian1
Summary: A Christmas gift for my dear friend Sunila.


Once again, this was written for an old friend of mine as a Christmas gift.

---

A gently wind blew outside, stirring the snowflake's that drifted slowly down from the clouded sky. The snow piling up on the ground below, looking out from the inside one could swear it was a winter wonderland out door's. In the small town of Maryville, Maine a young woman sat by the windowsill, her eye's locked to the street leading up to her small home. She waited for the man she had longed to see.

Many month's ago, Sunila, who was then known as Sunila MeCray, went to her first WWF event. Not quite knowing anything about the so called wrestling world, she went to appease her friend's. The show had begun before she had even knew it, men emerged with various song's blasting at their entrance's. Sunila soon found herself both extremely confused and bored by the action taken place inside of the ring.

"I'm going for some popcorn." She had said standing to make her way out to the concession stand, leaving her friend's cheering and booing for their favorite's.

"I need some air.." She said spotting a door that led to the outside. Quickly she walked over to it, letting the night's air brush her hair off of her shoulder...making it flow softly in the wind.

The night's air felt good as she ventured further outdoors'.

"So relaxing." She said.

"Isn't it?" Someone right next to her replied.

"Yes." She replied back, taking in deep breath's of the cool air. "I love the night air."

"Me to." The man replied. "It's like there's a magic around it."

A little grin reached her lip's, Sunila turned to the man. "My word's exactly."

The man laughed, soon Sunila joined in.

"It feel's so right to be here, right here. Right now." She remarked to herself.

"My name's Dwayne." He said to her, extending his hand to shake her own. She took it gratefully.

"Mine's Sunila."

"Sunila such a beautiful name, for a beautiful lady." Dwayne said.

Sunila laughed lightly.

"What?" Dwayne asked with an amused smile.

"I'm sorry ... that was just one of the cheesiest line's I have ever heard."

Saying that forced the giggle's to emerged from within her once more, to her surprise Dwayne laughed along with her.

"It was, wasn't it?"

Sunila lifted her hand to brush a few stray stand's of hair from her eye, glancing at her watch her eye's went wide.

"Oh-my-God!" She exclaimed and began to head back to the arena door's.

"What's wrong?" Dwayne called from behind her.

"I'm sorry. I left my friend's inside, their're probably wondering what happened to me." She replied quickly.

"Wait!" Dwayne called again, jogging to her side. "They wont let you back in that way."

Realizing he was right, Sunila sulked. She hadn't realized that leaving the arena she wouldn't be able to return back into it.

"But I can still get you in." He replied seeing her face slump.

"You can?"

"Yes." He replied taking her hand, pulling her towards another entrance.

"But ... what if we get caught?"

"Then we get caught." Dwayne replied with an impish look in his eye's. Grinning Sunila allowed herself to be pulled into the back entrance. Immediately noticing that it had to be the entrance backstage.

"Dwayne?" Sunlia asked pulling herself closer to his arm.

"It's okay." He replied. "Trust me."

Together they walked through the backstage, catching a few side glance's from the other performer's, other then that no one paid them much mind.

"He has to work for the WWF, maybe backstage." Sunila had thought.

Dwayne stopped when he reached the door reading The Rock on it. He turned to see Sunila's expression.

"Why did we stop here?" She asked him.

"Perfect!" He thought. Dwayne then opened the door and pulled her into the locker room.

"Dwayne we've got to get out of here. What if he gets back and find's us here?" Sunila asked quickly.

"He's already here Sunila." Dwayne replied, smiling when he say her frightened look glance at the door then back to him. "Sunila, I am the Rock."

"Come again..?" She said, not believing him.

"I went outside myself to get some air, that's when I bumped into you. Sunila I've been looking so long for someone who love's me for who I am, not what I am. I seen it in your eye's when we met. You are that person."

Taking a step back Sunila looked at him. "You felt it to." She whispered.

A lazy grin swept his face as he pulled her to him for their first kiss.

The month's had gone by for the pair, during the first month they kept in touch through the mail and phone call's. The second month, Dwayne had asked Sunila to travel with him. Which she had done so, staying with him for three to four day's a week. The day's went on where the visit's became fewer and fewer. Finally ending them all. Sunila no longer kept in contact with the man known as the Rock, just as he had seemingly forgotten her.

Sunila hadn't forgotten the man known to many as The Rock, and to her simply as Dwayne. For she thought of him every minute of the day, every hour of the month ... every day of the year. She didn't forget him, though was sure she had lost him.

Pulling herself from the windowsill, Sunila headed for her warm bed. Wanting to erase the feeling's, hoping to lose herself within her dream's of a family. With her, Dwayne and maybe a little one of their own.

Quietly she slipped into the big bed, drifting off into the little world known as dreamland.

The morning sun drifted into her window and fell lightly onto her bed. Bringing Sunila back from within her dream's, back to the reality in which she held.

Slowly she emerged from the bed, catching the slight whiff of coffee brewing from the kitchen.

"Did I?" She pondered. Not sure if she had set the coffee timer the night before, though grateful that it was running. The coffee began to awaken her other sense's as she walked down the step's, stopping short when she reached the bottom.

Wide awake now, she looked at the sight before. Everywhere there was flower's, flower's of every kind.

Forcing herself to walk, Sunila walked into the living room finding Dwayne standing by the fireplace, waiting for her.

"Dwayne?" She asked, catching his attention, he turned to her.

"Sunila!" Quickly he rushed to her dropping to one knee when he was close enough. "I can't take the pain of not having you with me any longer. Please Sunni, please. I go to bed at night searching for the answers to why we no longer talk. And when I wake up I find there are no answers...only more question's. Sunila I can't live that way any longer. Baby you complete me." Taking her right hand into his, he looked up into her eye's. "Sunila will you marry me?"

Sunila looked down at him, tear's burning the back's of her eye's.

"Yes!" She said pulling him to his feet, forcing his head to her in an intense kiss, Dwayne happily accepted.

"Merry Christmas." He whispered when they finally pulled apart.

"Merry Christmas Baby." She said back, finally happy. Her dream's finally getting a chance to become true.


End file.
